


A New Kind of Experiment

by orphan_account



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: A very sciency version of The Talk, Fresh Does Not Know How To Science, Fresh is totally innocent, Idk m8, M/M, Nor Does He Know How To Relationship, Rare Pairings, Skeleton Sex (Undertale), The Talk, birds and bees oh my, blatant misuse of a science lab, but he sure can fuck amirite, dubcon maybe????, if you're into doing the do in a lab, in like the sexual way, maybe a medical kink?, then youll like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-29
Updated: 2017-01-29
Packaged: 2018-09-20 14:47:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,595
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9496436
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Sci has always been curious about the alternate universes and how they work, especially Fresh with his unique parasitical traits. Sci's always wanted to run tests, and Fresh has let him, thus far, because he really has nothing better to do and hey, why not?But this latest one is different.





	

**Author's Note:**

> 4500+ words? Sure, I'll put it as its own thing.
> 
> Actually, my oneshots with plot and all that jazz are gonna be their own things oops XD
> 
> tAKE THIS RAREPAIR THAT I HAVE CHERISHED WITH MY HEART AND SOUL
> 
> Also this is kind-of-not-really connected to chapter 2 of Feelin' A Little Bonely which also has Sci and Fresh so if you want to check that out first then head to my profile! ye :D
> 
> ENJOY

Fresh was sure that this was the most ridiculous request Sci had for him yet. Sure, a lot of requests did seem ridiculous at first, but they always made sense in a scientific light. Fresh had an inkling that some of them were kind of weird in the eyes of others, but honestly, who was he to know? People were weird for even thinking things were weird.

But this was odd, even by Fresh's standards.

"Sexual stimulation? Okay, that doesn't even sound sciencey. I think you made that up," Fresh said. "I've never even heard of that before."

To Fresh's utter confusion, Sci was a bit flustered while asking the question. "You've never even heard of it?" Sci stammered. His eyelights darted around the room, as if to make sure no one was there.

Fresh thought. "Well... sounds familiar, I guess. Think Lust mighta said it. But still, sounds absolutely wonky."

"Well, to most people it would seem kind of unorthodox for me to be asking you like this," Sci admitted. He clutched the edge of the table they were both sitting at, then cleared his throat. "However, I am a scientist! And I want to collect further data on your magic, and... this is the only area I haven't really tested yet."

"Well, why didn'cha just ask me before?" Fresh said. "Whatever setchoomal simmalashin is-"

Sci coughed. "Sexual stimulation," he corrected.

"Yeah, that. Whatever it is, can't be too bad," Fresh surmised.

"Well, it would help a lot, since I'm trying to figure out the exact parameters of the connection between you and your host's soul," Sci said. "But if you don't even know what sex is, I... don't know if I can really explain it. You've already proven not to understand most positive and sometimes negative emotions associated with being - well, a person - no offense, not that... you'd be offended anyways... but, since you can't, then I doubt you'd be able to understand the complexities of sex and the connotations around it."

Fresh cocked his head to the side slightly. “Look, brah, I’m already not really understanding all your funky science lingo. Just - why didn’cha take me to the lab and just run the test? It’s not like you had a problem with it the other times.”

Sci nearly choked on air.

“Whoa, you okay, my dude?” Fresh asked while Sci recovered from his induced coughing fit. The blush was rising on Sci’s cheekbones although Fresh didn’t think there was really anything to be embarrassed about. “Seriously though, why didn’cha just take me to the lab?”

Sci stammered, “Um… w-well, because that’d be rape, and trust me, if you knew what that was, you’d be all up in the air calling it ‘super un-fresh’ or something,” he muttered.

“Well, let’s just not do that then,” Fresh replied simply.

“Well, we’re obviously _not_ doing that,” Sci said, rubbing the back of his skull. “So if you agree, I’m still going to have to explain what I’m doing at every step, cause of all the technicalities of consent, you have to be aware and willing constantly, or-”

“Sci, brah, relax. S’okay. Just do your test. Nothin’s gone wrong before, so why should this be any different?”

Sci took a deep breath and rubbed his temples. “It just is. I don’t expect you to understand - which is also part of the reason I’m worried about doing this to you.”

Fresh shrugged. “If you’re worried, just go ahead and do it. Then you won’t be worried anymore.”

Sci sighed. “Okay. I’m gonna need your constant consent though.”

“Can do, my dude.”

Sci stood up from his seat at the table, then smoothed out the front of his lab coat. “Alright. Let’s head to the lab.”

* * *

 

“Patient table’s over there,” Sci said, waving his hand in a general direction, although Fresh knew where it was by now. As he stepped in behind Sci, the lab door slid shut behind him.

Walking on over to the table, Fresh slipped off his jacket and quickly tossed it over the back of a chair. He hopped onto the patient table, where a thin sheet of what looked like wrapping tissue sat on it for sterilization purposes. He kicked his feet back and forth aimlessly while he waited for Sci.

A few moments later, Sci came back with some equipment and the machines with EKG wires running from them. "Okay. Before I start, a bit of background information."

"Gotcha, broski."

Sci took a breath. "What I'm going to test right now is, in simple terms, a magical response on behalf of a monster's reproductive system. You get that?"

"Uh... no."

"...Fresh, did you ever learn where babies come from?"

"Uh, duh. The stork."

Sci had to fight the urge to facepalm. "...No, Fresh. They don't come from a stork."

"What!?"

Sci sighed. "Well, I mean, you are a parasite, so I assume you'd reproduce asexually. If you even reproduce at all." He paused. "Anyways, a monster creates offspring through a biological function, the reproductive system. Following so far?"

"Eh... mostly."

"You sure?"

"Yup."

Sci went on, "When two monsters decide to reproduce together, there are a couple different ways of doing it. The first one is soul melding, which all monsters are capable of. Like it sounds, soul melding involves the process of two monster souls joining together and boosting each others' magic to create enough new magical and genetic material to form a new soul, that of a child."

"Wait... you're not gonna actually experiment with that, are ya? Melding souls?" Fresh looked a little uneasy.

Sci chuckled, "Stars, no. Soul melding bonds the two souls in a way that's nearly irreversible, and it's usually reserved for extremely intimate connections with someone you've been with for a long time and are completely sure that you want to spend the rest of your life with."

It took a few moments for it to click in Fresh's head. "Like a couple."

Sci nodded, surprised that Fresh was able to recognize that, as small at it was. In the past, he hadn't really able been to comprehend romance or couples. Sci still didn't think he did, rather he thought that Fresh had a loose grasp of it. Still. The connection he made was surprising, to say the least. "Yes. Like a couple," Sci said. "Anyways, I was hoping we could focus more on the second method."

"Wait, you really are gonna experiment with makin' a kid?" Fresh asked, fidgeting in his spot.

"No, not really. I'll explain," Sci said. "This second method is more reliable if you don't want accidental kids. With this method, both participants have to actively want a child in order for them to, well, have one. This second method can only be used by monsters with genitals, or the ability to summon genitals. Which are, since you probably don't know, physical organs usually found in the pelvis area of flesh-and-blood monsters. Which we are not. But skeletons can actually summon genitalia, so there's that," Sci said as he wrote some things down in a small spiral notebook. He set the notebook down on a nearby counter. "Now that I've explained that, I'll explain the monster sex drive," he continued. "Our natural biological instinct is to reproduce, so the reproductive system made the process of reproduction pleasurable to monsters. It's, uh. Called sex," he said. "It can trigger emotional responses, which - actually, is one of the main reasons I wanted to run tests. This is the only form of magic I haven’t tested that connects with the soul’s emotional response. But I digress. When monsters, specifically skeletal ones, are sexually stimulated, ones that have not done so before will find the experience rather different than anything else. I can’t say for sure whether you’ll enjoy it, because monsters have all sorts of different sexualities and I am _really_ not sure if you ever want to attempt to answer that question for yourself, being a parasite and all.” Sci paused for a breath. “Get all that?”

Fresh scratched his head. “Uh. Yeah. Whatevs, broski. It does somethin’ with emotions and magic-y organs called genna-summin’...” he trailed off.

“Fresh-” Sci began.

“No no, dude, it’s fine! I got it, bro.” ...Fresh just didn’t want to hear that long explanation again. He just wanted to get the test over and done with.

Sci let out a breath. “All right. Now, there are few few ways to make a skeleton aroused - that is, sexually inclined for a period of time. I’m going to use these-” he holds up a pair of patches, although they don’t look like the regular ones, “-to try and stimulate you. I’ll attach them to places on your pelvis and they’ll vibrate, which I’m hoping will cause magic to coalesce and form into a set of genitals,” he explained.

“Gotcha,” Fresh said, nodding his head slightly. “Totes rad.”

“Okay. Can you take off your clothes for me and lay down, please?”

Fresh nodded again, slipping off his shoes, shorts and shirt. He set his hat and glasses down on a nearby table before laying down flat on his back, flexing his toes a little before relaxing slightly.

Sci adjusted his glasses on the bridge of his nasal cavity, then applied the patches to Fresh’s ilium, gently pressing the circles against the smooth surface of the bone. Fresh squirmed slightly, hips fidgeting as the patches were pressed onto him.

“I’m going to turn it on now,” Sci said, reaching over to switch them on, but hand hovering at the control. “Are you ready?”

Fresh nodded. “Yeah, dude, go ahead.”

“It’s going to start with a soft vibration, then slowly get more intense,” Sci said. He then grabbed his spiral notebook and pen so he could write down anything important while observing.

The vibrators were flicked on.

Fresh inhaled deeper than normal, not quite a sharp inhale but more gradual. The vibrations were giving him a… pleasant feeling, soft and warm and buzzing. Something thrummed lightly in his soul, a feeling like… anticipation. Excitement? Not excitement. Nerves? He didn't _get_ nerves.

“Can you tell me how it feels?” Sci asked, already scribbling away with his pen.

“Uh… definitely weird as all heck,” Fresh stated. “Doesn’t really feel bad though.”

Sci nodded, writing things down in his notebook, even muttering to himself a bit. “I’m turning up the vibrators,” he said.

The sensation only increased, and Fresh shuddered. “B-brah, what’s goin’ on?” he asked as the pleasant feeling continued and reached his soul, which pulsed in response.

“Well, I told you how sex is supposed to be pleasant to monsters, yes?” Sci asked. “It’s the body’s way of urging it to mate. Most monsters have at least some bit of sex drive. Some don’t, but that’s perfectly fine.” He paused. “You okay there?”

“Totally radical, brah,” he said, giving a thumbs up. “Just… weird.”

“Unfamiliar is to be expected,” Sci said. “Do you feel anything happening with your magic?”

Now that he was paying attention to it, Fresh did feel like something was… coalescing in his soul, and in his pelvis too. “Actually, yeah,” he said. “It’s gettin’ all wiggidy wack up in there. And down there.” He pointed to his pelvis.

Sci dipped his head in a nod once more. “Does it feel like it’s trying to take shape into something? Specifically in your pelvis. It might be the first inklings of instinct trying to form genitalia.”

“Uh… something,” Fresh replied. “Sounds about right.” The vagueness in his wording was intentional, as he didn’t really know what was going on. He couldn’t describe the feeling, it was just there. As the vibrators continued buzzing, Fresh’s breathing started to quicken, soon coming out in short little pants. “S-Sci, s’this supposed ta happen?”

“It’s perfectly normal, if that’s what you’re asking,” Sci said. “Monsters usually react like this when stimulated.” The corners of Sci’s mouth twitched. “This could very well be a breakthrough right here, because - as I can see from the readings your soul is giving off - you’re eliciting the same response that a monster does when they feel a rush of emotion - that’s something I hoped for but didn’t really expect, for your emotional response to be jumpstarted by sexual activity.”

Fresh’s eyebrows furrowed. “So… I’m feeling emotions?”

“Well, no,” Sci said. “Although, now that I’m seeing these results… it’s possible for you to be able to.”

“So - s’that a good thing?” Fresh inquired.

Sci bit back a chuckle. “Of course that’s a good thing.”

“Ah.” Fresh gave a weak thumbs up.

After the vibrators were amped up a couple more levels, Fresh could definitely feel - and see, by the way there was a purple glow being cast around the room - his magic gathering, trying to form something but unsure as to what. He cast a glance over to Sci, whose brows were furrowed in slight confusion.

“Instinct might not be enough…” Sci muttered. “Especially when parasitical instinct doesn’t include this type of stimulation.”

“In English, if ya don’t mind, broski.”

Sci opened his mouth to explain, but the sentence got caught in his throat, and his cheekbones flushed blue. “W-well,” he stammered, “in order for you to form genitalia, I might have to, erm…” he cleared his throat, “-help stimulate you with actual contact. And help shape your magic.”

Fresh nodded, “Yeah, that’s fine - er, what exactly are you gonna do though?”

If at all possible, Sci’s blush deepened. “Well, uh, I’d have t-to touch and rub at your pelvis, and, er, the bones near it, providing physical stimulation.”

“Doesn’t sound like a problem,” Fresh said, inhaling sharply and tensing as a new wave of feeling induced by the vibrators rushed through him.

“O-okay,” Sci stammered, reaching back to turn off the vibrators. Fresh let out a small whimper at that, the fact that the feeling was now gone - he didn’t exactly know why, but he wanted that feeling to come back.

It felt good.

“You can sit up if you like,” Sci mumbled, and Fresh did, a little shakily. He gently swung his legs over the edge of the patient table, careful not to hit any of the EKG wires with his feet or legs. His breathing hitched slightly when Sci reached forward to remove the patches, phalanges lightly brushing against his ilium.

Sci set down the patches and reached forward to gently press his thumb against Fresh’s ischium, then started moving it slightly, tracing both rings of the ischium. He cast a glance up and noticed how Fresh had his eyes practically glued to what he was doing, to every movement Sci made as he coaxed the purple magic to swell and glow brighter, which it most definitely did. First it condensed into a darker purple, then it grew into a small lump before extending upwards, ending up fully formed into-

“Dude, that’s some wiggidy wack magic,” Fresh commented, voice without a solid backing and therefore coming out a bit breathy. Although, that was probably due to the fact that his soul was racing at about a hundred miles per hour and the way Sci was touching him, stars...“What is it?”

Sci straightened his glasses. “A fully summoned, fully erect phallus,” he said. “In other words, congrats, you have a dick. You’ve summoned the male genitalia.”

Fresh stared at it weirdly for a bit while Sci continued to ramble on about how this was extremely important in studying Fresh’s emotional capabilities, as well as pace about the area, but Fresh wasn’t really listening to anything he said. He was still kind of entranced by the glowing purple thing sticking out of his pelvis.

He decided, for some reason, that it’d be a good idea to poke it.

As soon as he did, however, a jolt of pleasure shot through the entire organ, causing him to gasp and clench his fists.

Sci stopped talking and turned to face Fresh, blush back in full force.

“Y.. you said that was s’posed ta feel good, right?” Fresh asked. “Cause, uh. That did.”

Sci stepped closer. “Well, what did you do?”

Fresh shrugged, “I just poked it outta curiosity.”

Sci chuckled. “Well, that’s one way to do it,” he commented absentmindedly.

Fresh cocked his head to the side. “Do what?”

“Stimulate yourself,” Sci answered, a bit sheepishly, reaching a hand up to scratch the back of his skull.  “Anyways, wait here, I’ve gotta get some stuff,” he said. “Don’t, uh - do anything.” Sci gave a small smile then turned to walk off to another portion of the lab.

Fresh sat there, blinking at - what had Sci called it? A dick? It was certainly odd, to say the least. Cylindrical(sort of? It wasn’t symmetrical) in shape with an odd-looking tip, it was stiff but also had felt like flesh when he’d poked it. That sorta did make sense, since it was supposed to be something that beings with flesh had, or at least that’s what Sci had said.

He decided to touch it again.

This time he was prepared for it, the sensations that it would give. All that transpired was a slight hitch in his breath as Fresh ran a finger along it, shuddering at the feeling. The feeling, it was absolutely amazing, he had _never_ felt anything like this before - it both thrilled him and caused apprehension, but most of all, even more curiosity. What would happen if he touched it like this? A small whine escaped him this time, unbidden as he lightly wrapped his fingers around the magical construct.

He looked up. Sci wasn’t anywhere in sight, so he supposed he could continue to satiate his curiosity.

Next, he moved his hand, sending jolts of pleasure through himself. He gasped with every movement he made, fingers ghosting over the tip followed by a rather breathy moan, which soon turned into grunts and panting as he discovered what more he could do. He was now running his hand up and down it at a more defined pace, trying to coax out what pleasurable feelings he could. Turned out, that and the level of noise was related, for as that escalated, so did the noises he was making, gasps and drawn-out moans and other similar reactions to his experience.

“Okay, Fresh, I got what I needed.”

Fresh was startled out of his reverie, immediately removing his hands from the purple length he had been holding. The what would be palm of his right hand was a little sticky, as he had noticed that a small bit of fluid had dribbled out of the tip of the phantasmal dick while he was pleasuring himself. He had only just remembered when Sci came back that he wasn’t supposed to do anything, well, related to what Sci was testing, he had assumed - and this most definitely classified as this. He pressed his palm to the patient’s table in a subtle movement to keep it out of Sci’s sight.

Sci walked in holding a small cardboard box that clattered and jangled, or at least, whatever was inside did. He set the box down on a nearby table, then came forward to quickly check on Fresh.

“Seems stable still,” he said, quickly glancing at Fresh’s magic before looking up at the skeleton and making eye contact.

Fresh, however, didn’t register much. His soul was warm and he found he actually wanted to stimulation from earlier once again, wanted it rather badly. His gaze met that of Sci, and he blinked a couple of times, unsure. He was unsure of what he was unsure of, if that made any sense in the first place. Another blink, and he narrowed his eye sockets slightly, straightening his spine a little and sitting on the edge of the table, much like an eager student would sit on the edge of their chair at school.

“Fresh, are you all right?”

For some reason, he came to notice the proximity Sci had towards him. He was standing right in front of him, skull tilted slightly to - the left, yes, it was the left. Well, his left. Sci’s right. And the way his teeth parted ever so slightly, as if he was always about to say something.

“You know, we can stop now if you’re getting uncomfortable.”

And Sci’s head was close, close enough so that if Fresh leaned forward, his teeth were at just the right height so he could press his own teeth to the other’s on a somewhat-kiss.

“Fresh?”

And that was when he decided he would. He reached forward to lightly grip the sleeves of Sci’s labcoat, eliciting a startles response from Sci, but not giving any other reaction time as he immediately pulled the other forward, pressing his teeth to his.

“Mm-mmph!” Was the startled response that came from Sci, whose thoughts were almost as baffled as Fresh’s at the moment, cheeks burning bright with that cyan blush - and, shit, there was a tongue pressing against his teeth, warm and wet.

Sci didn’t know why he didn’t pull away.

There were a few thoughts as to why that fleetingly flitted through his mind - readings, possibly(but there weren’t any EKG wires hooked up at the moment), physical results. Maybe. Then again, this had crossed the line of unorthodox many times over by now, and - God, if it were anybody but Fresh, he’d probably die of embarrassment. Scratch that, he’d probably die of embarrassment anyhow, it was a complete muddlement of what was supposed to be a scientific experiment, and purely that, not this complete mishmash of sexual instinct and arousal that was a definite shame to any refined scientist. Which he was.

_But all the same, he didn't pull away._

And there was also the part of him that was still thinking about the experiment(as if that hadn't been completely botched by now), becoming excited at how the instinct of the host body was-

Ah, _hell,_ since when had Fresh moved one of his hands up to the back of his cervical vertebrae? Sci shuddered at the touch, leaning in closer.

And for the record, it didn’t really help that Fresh’s dick was pressing up right against him.

It was then that Sci gained enough sense to pull back, blinking his eyes open and making eye contact with Fresh. “W-wait,” he said, glasses askew.

Fresh let out a small whine at the loss of contact. The thoughts of ‘ _wait was that wrong?’_ and ‘ _gosh darnit get back here’_ ran through his mind as his brows furrowed and he stammered, “Sci, brah, I - it's -”

Sci cut him off, “I know, Fresh, it’s just-” he cut himself off. “Ugh, it's just another thing that you wouldn't understand,” he said, reaching up and straightening his glasses. He smoothed out his lab coat, and made to turn and walk away, but Fresh stood up and caught the end of Sci’s sleeve.

“Sci, my dude,” Fresh said, stuttering. “P-please?”

_Well, come on, he wants to. And you do too._

_Dammit, I'm probably going to regret this._

Sci nodded. “All right. I-”

He was cut off be a set of teeth pressing against his own, another slightly startled noise escaping him. Rather than be blindly led along in a somewhat startled reverie that he couldn't catch up from, Sci took a bit more initiative, pressing back and reciprocating freely. The burning shame of what he was _actually_ doing still lingered in the back of his mind, but honestly, it was too late for any dignity to be salvaged.

Somehow their hands met together and clung to each other as the sloppy make-out session continued, tongues pressing close and, hell, if Sci wasn't aroused before, he certainly was now. Letting go of Fresh’s hands for a bit, he hastily removed his lab coat, rather quickly considering the fact that Fresh was sucking on his tongue in an incredibly distracting sort of way.

Fresh slid off of the patient's table, standing for a moment before firmly turning the both of them around, pressing Sci against the table. The scientist let out a small squeak, providing an opportunity for the other to dive back in upon his open mouth and wrestle with their tongues. Sci clutched at the back of Fresh’s spine and ribcage, the sleeves of his turtleneck rubbing against the ribs and causing Fresh to let out a small whimper of a moan into the kiss. Only when Fresh started to buck his hips did their kiss break off, and he assisted Sci in removing the shirt.

The slacks came down not long after, bright blue magic already shining through the undergarment beneath it. After a small hesitation on Sci’s part, the last clothing piece was removed as well.

Fresh stared, eyeing the summoned magic hungrily. Sci nervously shifted, sitting back on the table and shyly spreading his legs.

“Why doesn't it look like mine?” Fresh asked, confused at the shape the other’s magic had taken. While blue and translucent, it was in a different shape, with folds and dips, bundling at the top and caving to a hole near the bottom. Fresh tilted his head to the side ever so slightly.

Sci blinked. “Oh, uh, right. It’s the, er, counterpart to the set of male genitals you have. It's not as easy to summon, but provides an easier adjustment for both parties during intercourse, assuming that the summoned genitals compliment each other, and, uh…” he trailed off. “So it's basically the female reproductive organs. Somewhat. Skeletons can summon either.”

“... I only half got that,” Fresh admitted. “So, how do you…?”

Sci was at a bit of a loss once again - well, looks like instinct would only take the other so far. “You… put it in,” he explained, somewhat awkwardly given the situation. “That will, erm - gaAH!” Sci suddenly cried out.

Fresh had, thankfully, understood what Sci had said, but had given little to no warning before he planted his hands on the table on either side of Sci, and lined himself up before canting his hips forward and settling himself inside fully, letting out a shaky groan and quivering slightly.

“Gah, holy…” Fresh trailed off, trying to recollect himself at least a little. He looked up at Sci, whose eyes were screwed tightly shut.

“A little warning would be nice,” Sci gasped. He could feel his own walls contract tightly around the other’s member, heightening the abrupt wave of pleasure and the stinging pain of being stretched.

“S-sorry, brah,” Fresh apologized. “Uh, c-can I move?”

Sci nodded.

Starting out with just an experimental roll of his hips, Fresh began to rock back and forth, causing a feeling of pleasure to build up in his borrowed soul. Sci was breathing heavily, reveling in the sensations of being filled.

The rocking turned to thrusting, moans and gasps from the both of them filling the lab, the need and arousal driving both of them up the wall. Sci began to rock his hips forward as much as he could to meet Fresh’s thrusts, but from his position it was a bit difficult.

“F-Fresh, oh stars,” Sci said, muttering small curses that Fresh was too distracted to censor.

“Sci, ah-! There’s, nnh, this feeling, it - haAH, Sci-!”

“Fresh, f-fuck!”

Sci’s orgasm came first, with Fresh coming nearly right afterwards. The waves of pleasure overcame them both, and they stilled after a moment.

Sci let out a large breath, falling back on the table. “That was…” he said, not having any words to describe it.

“...Brah, you should have done this test earlier.”

Sci gave a weak chuckle.

**Author's Note:**

> so ive been working on this for like a month and finally steeled my nerves and wrote the actual sex part at the end however awkward it may have been
> 
> everything else was great but that last part had me stumped haha
> 
> please leave a comment! uwu
> 
> Also, if you'd like, check out my tumblr! It's gallifreyan-pal.tumblr.com
> 
> I post lots of Undertale art there and reblog a bit of good art, so come on down if you wanna join in on the shenanigans there!
> 
> (Psst! I've also got a NSFW blog now! you can find it at fish-sticks-and-custard.tumblr.com)


End file.
